Two Spies
by rugbygal
Summary: Alex Rider is sent to keep an eye on a 14-year-old spy, Jordan Nommack who is one of the best. But once they meet, he doesn't mind his mission anymore... until he becomes involved in her mission....
1. A New Mission

A New Mission

Alex Rider sighed as he walked into the large office in the headquarters of MI6.

"What do you want me to do this time?" he moaned while he sat down in the chair on the other said of Alan Blunt's desk. The man smiled at him and noticed that his bruises had cleared up from his last mission. Mr. Blunt also noticed that the agents that were ordered to get Alex took him away from football practice, when he saw that he was wearing cleats and black, knee-length socks over his shin guards.

"Don't worry Alex, this is a small mission and your life won't be in any danger," Mr. Blunt reassured him.

Alex snorted, "Yea right, my life's always in danger."

The man chuckled then twiddled his thumbs nervously knowing that he was right. The boy finally sighed then said, "Fine… what do you need me to do?"

"There's another spy we want you to watch for a couple of weeks. Her name is Jordan Nommack, she's your age and lives in Chelsea just like you," he showed him a photograph of a athletic looking, blond haired girl getting out of the driver's side of a yellow Hummer.

"If she's fourteen, how come she gets to drive?" he asked, trying to hide the jealously in his voice.

"She has a fake driver's license."

"Why can't I have one?"

"You're getting off subject, Alex,"

"Sorry," Alex said without a hint of guilt in him, then he asked another question that lingered on his mind, "why do I have to watch her?"

"We want to know who she is working for, so far we have no leads."

"That's strange," he said quietly as he studied the picture. She was very nice looking with a strong bone structure in her face and large light brown eyes. Alex tried to get his eyes off of her but he couldn't.

"Yes very, so far she's taken down Michael Dempewolf, the gangster that's been causing trouble for quit some time now."

"Oh yea I read about that… but didn't they say the CIA took him down."

"Only because they had no one else to pin it on so they assumed it was them."

"I'm guessing that if I find out that she works for no one, you're going to ask her to join MI6."

"I'll try to persuade her," Mr. Blunt grinned.

"Well it sounds easy, so… where will I find her?" Alex stood up hoping that their meeting would end soon so he could get back to soccer practice.

"Well apparently she's as obsessed with football as you are so you will be going to the Chelsea home game next week. Apparently she never misses a game." Mr. Blunt rolled his eyes as Alex grinned with pleasure. "Here's your ticket, it's a box seat and you get an all access pass to pretty much everything," he slid the ecstatic boy his ticket and he grabbed and eyed it slowly.

"Sweet… so I'll be going alone?" he asked and carefully put the ticket in his pocket.

"Yes, apparently there's no one else from MI6 who'd care to go to a football match with a fourteen-year-old boy."

"Well I'll manage I guess," Alex joked and then Mr. Smithers walked in presenting three small gadgets to him.

"Hey Alex!" he greeted the boy happily.

"Hello Mr. Smithers."

"Here is your first gadget," he said suddenly holding a silver camera in Alex's face.

"Didn't someone make this already?" Alex teased him knowing that it would be something completely different.

"It's a regular working camera…" Smithers ignored him and kept on talking, "but if you click the silver button three times in a row it will shoot out a thin dart that will knock out the person you aim for with your camera."

"Won't people notice if something shoots out from my camera?"

"It goes so fast that no one will be able to see it," Alex nodded and Smithers continued to show him the box of chocolate covered raisins that were actually smoke pellets used for distractions and escapes and then his favorite gadget. Black sunglasses that you could see what was going on behind you and you could zoom up to anything that you looked at. Also, they you could with them in the dark if you pressed down on a small silver button.

"All you have to do is press this small circle three times and you can up to fifty yards away," Alex nodded and took the gadgets in his hands then turned to Mr. Blunt.

"Can I go now?" Mr. Blunt looked at his watched then nodded.

"Go ahead," Alex grinned then left the office with the picture still in his hands.

"Do you think it will be easy for him?" Smithers faced Blunt and he thought for a moment.

"Since there's a girl involved… not a chance," Smithers chuckled and Blunt grinned.

And Mr. Blunt was right.

The roar of the crowd hurt Alex's ears but he was too excited to even care. When he was exiting the Rolls Royce and he barely heard Mr. Blunt wish him 'good luck'. Alex turned around and nodded then faced the stadium again. While he walked across the street to the sidewalk a shiny red car caught his eye as it raced into the parking lot in a blur. Everyone stopped and starred as the car parked in an open space close to the front of the stadium.

Alex turned around and watched while he was in line waiting for the person to take his ticket and give him his pass. Then he gasped silently once he saw who got out of the red Ferrari in a hurry.

It was Jordan Nommack and she looked furious at something. While she quickly walked towards the front doors in light wash jeans and a yellow polo and she was speaking furiously into her iPhone.

"Cool your jets I'll be there in a minute! It's not like the game can start without me!" she said quietly but fiercely then pressed 'end' and then entered the stadium showing the ticket collector her pass.

Alex quickly tried to dissect her words once she spoke them.

_What does she mean 'It's not like the game can start without me?' _he wondered then quickly grabbed his pass from the ticket collector then bolted into the stadium into a crowd of people.

"You're late, Jordan!!" a young man told her in sing-song while she walked into locker room trying to block out the view of other men changing into their uniforms.

"Shut it Jazz or I'll make you!" she told him then walked into her personal changing room and he followed.

"You're so lucky that we covered for you!" he went on and Jordan rolled her eyes then took of her polo revealing her lime green sports bra. Jason, or Jazz as she called him, was the only person she'd ever do that in front of. She trusted him that much, actually she would trust him with her life since he was the closest thing to family she had.

"Help put on my wrap," she told him throwing him a beige colored wrap that matched her skin tone. He rolled his eyes then wrapped it around her torso squishing her breasts making it seem as though she didn't have any. A trick she got from _She's the Man_.

"Thanks," she said then threw on her Chelsea soccer goalkeeper jersey then started put on the rest of her outfit.

"So where's coach?" she asked him, he shrugged.

"I don't know, he said that he'd be here towards the very beginning of the game."

"What's he doing?"

"No clue, but when I was talking to him there were men talking in the background about money and stuff," he said simply making Jordan roll her eyes. For being twenty it amazed her how little adjectives he used.

In her mind she was annoyed that her football coach was late but in a way she was also glad because she was running out of excuses to make as to why she wasn't in the changing room with the rest of the guys and all of the excuses she had used before led him to believe that 'he' was girlish and prissy. This was because he didn't know that Antonio Barnett was actually Jordan Nommack.

After five minutes she tucked all of her light blond hair in a hair net then put on her tight her short dirty blonde haired wig and nodded to Jason.

"Let's go."


	2. Alex, Meet Antonio and Jordan

Alex… meet Antonio and Jordan

For the next hour-and-a-half Alex sat on the edge of his seat while he watched the incredibly close football match against Chelsea and London. Alex watched in amazement in the last fifteen seconds while a London player shot a corner kick perfectly. Alex grimaced when the ball curved behind the Chelsea goalie. He stood up along with the other Chelsea supporters while they all held their breath.

The goalie jumped backwards quickly then outstretched her right arm swatted the ball away from goal making it roll past the forwards and defense.

Alex was blown away; it was the most amazing save he had ever seen in his life. But most great saves came from Chelsea's goalie, Antonio Barnett, whose face was always painted blue. Alex just assumed it was for good luck. He stood up and cheered loudly along with the other home team supporters as they cheered in victory about their 4-3 win.

Then his cell phone rang ruining his moment. He sighed then took his cell phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Alex, have you had sighting of Jordan yet?" he heard Mr. Blunt ask while his eyes were glued to the goalie who was being carried by his team towards the sidelines.

"What? Oh, yeah I have," he said once he remembered what she said while she entered the stadium. "While she was entering the stadium she was talking to someone on her cell phone saying 'yeah I know I'm late' and 'it's not like the game can start without me!'"

"Hmm…" he heard him say then he heard a shuffling of papers, "Alex, I'm going to get back to you on that," he told him sternly then the line went dead.

Alex quickly put his phone in his pocket and started to exit the stands just like everyone else… until he saw a man with a gun walk towards the players' tunnel.

Once Alex quickly ran down towards the field and, while trying his hardest not to be noticed, he silently followed the man inside the tunnel.

_What could he possibly be doing?_ Alex thought while he saw the man open the door to a room in the corner of the locker room. Alex looked around and noticed that there was no one else in the locker room. So what could possibly be in the back room? A second later he heard grunting an a hard smack and then a loud thud and then more grunting until finally he saw through the open door, the man with the gun hit the cement wall with a thud then fell to the floor.

Alex ran into the room and looked at the unconscious man with a shocked expression, and then he looked up and stared in horror at Jordan Nommack.

"Hi… what's your name?" she asked awkwardly. Alex stared at her for a second trying to figure out what kind of question that was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked rather loudly and her face went from beige to maroon in a matter of seconds.

Then Alex finally noticed what she was wearing… the Chelsea football uniform. Her face had streaks of blue that were barely noticeable but Alex saw it.

"Yu, yu, yu… you're the… the… goalie," he managed to say out of pure shock. She nodded then walked up to him and she put her hand over his mouth.

"Not a word," she whispered to him.

"Wh, wh, wh, why?" he stuttered again, only his voice was muffled because of her hand.

"I can't explain here, I'm going to change and you will wait in the main locker room for me… and then we'll go somewhere, and then we'll talk."

"Okay," he tried to make his voice sound clear, and then out of habit, he licked her hand slightly just so she would remove it from his mouth.

"Ew!" she wined taking her hand off of him then she glared at him, "you are so immature." She told him darkly then smeared his saliva all over his face. Alex's face scrunched as she did that.

"Gross!" he spat and then she laughed at him.

"Okay, now get out, whoever you are!" she told him before he left he turned around.

"Alex Rider."

"What?"

"My name's Alex Rider."

"I know who you are…" she smiled at him, which made him nervous.

"Huh?"

"You're a spy for MI6," she stated and he just nodded.

"Okay well… obviously I'm not Antonio Barnett. I'm Jordan. Now it's time for you to go though… wait out there I'll be done changing in a minute." then he left the room and shut the door behind him and sat down on the bench.

"Okay I'm ready," Jordan, told him as she walked out of her personal locker room.

"How come the rest of the team isn't here?" Alex suddenly wondered.

"Oh they always find some way to stall for me so I can quick change," she told him simply and they left the locker room out of the back door.

"Who was that man with the gun?" he asked, suddenly remembering him.

"He was buddies with that gang member I took down… he's pretty upset about it," she shrugged.

"Imagine that." Jordan laughed making him smile.

"Didn't you park over there?" Alex asked pointing to the red Ferrari Enzo parked in the main parking lot.

"Oh…" she felt like hitting herself on the head then starting walking away from the players' parking lot and towards her car, "I usually park in the players' lot but today I didn't have time to go around back," Alex nodded and walked in silence.

"Hey hot stuff wanna ditch the blonde and come on over to my place?" a brunette haired boy called to her, Alex guessed he was probably sixteen or fifteen.

Alex looked at her and watched her face turn red with anger. All she did though was stick up her middle finger at the boy making Alex grin.

She swore under her breath when the harassing teenager wouldn't stop shouting out catcalls to her. Which made Alex have the impression that she had a short fuse that was hard for her to control.

Finally they reached her convertible she got into the drivers' side and Alex sat in the passenger's seat.

"Do you know how to drive?" she asked while slipping on her black, oversize Chanel sunglasses. Jordan checked the mirrors then pulled out of the parking lot.

"Yes, my uncle taught me," he said simply while admiringly the car's sleek features. They sat in silence for a few minutes while Jordan made her way out of the city and onto a paved road that seemed as if it led to nowhere.

"Do you live with your uncle?" she asked trying to break the ice.

"No, he died, along with my parents," he said plainly, Jordan noticed that there was no emotion in his voice but there was a lot of it in his expression.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Where are your parents?" he asked then watched her face turn from soft to hard.

"My dad left two years ago and my mom's a drug addict who lives in Manchester," she told him darkly.

"You don't live with her?" he asked.

"I live by myself," she said sternly, Alex decided to drop the subject. After three minutes of silence they arrived at their destination.

It was a large, old, Victorian house that was light blue with white shutters. A gravel road met the driveway that led to a garage and a walkway that led up to the large porch. Jordan parked the car next to a metallic blue Honda Element, and then she got out of the car.

"You don't park in the garage?" Alex asked. Why wouldn't she want to park two expensive cars in a garage for safekeeping?

"I have two other cars in there," she shrugged then started to walk towards the front door of the house, Alex followed.

"What kind?"

"Mercedes-Benz S600 Guard and a Cadillac Escalade Platinum," she said without turning around to look at him, she already knew what his expression would be.

And she was right, he stumbled a bit when she told him her two other cars. How could she afford it?

"Alright now we can talk," she told him once they were both sitting in her large office in the tower of the house. They were sitting on the wood floor with all of her large three ring binders spread out between them. The books were filled with pictures, articles from newspapers and then Internet, and evidence.

"Why are you posing as Antonio Barnett?" Alex asked quickly, Jordan wasn't surprised at the question and looked up at the boy's face.

"It makes it easier for me to spy on him."

"Why are you spying on him?" she that one coming too, and she took in a deep breath before answering.

"You know how the Prime Minister and my coach, Bryne Sovact, are friends?" Alex nodded and she continued, "Well Sovact is forming a mob to take Brown down. He wants power and he's mad that the Prime Minister fired him from his job as his personal secretary."

"Why was he fired?" Alex asked, interrupting her.

"He started to let the roll of 'personal secretary' get to his head caused trouble in the office and from getting bad press."

"What did he do?"

"In 2007 he got a DWI and fined 5,000 lats and has a twelve year ban on his license," Alex nodded and she continued. "He played football in college so he decided to be the coach of Brown's favorite soccer team, Chelsea, as a way to become closer to him. Brown thinks everything's first-class between them… but it's not. Sovact is going to assonate him if I don't take him down before he does but I just don't know when he will," she pouted then looked away.

"I still don't get how you are able to be Antonio Barnett," Alex confessed feeling idiotic.

"Antonio died six months ago in a car accident and I am taking his place, nobody knows that he's dead besides his family and friends who all signed confidentiality agreement, and the team did to."

"How can you afford to live alone and own four cars?" she starred at him with an 'are-you-kidding-me' expression.

"What do I do for living Alex?" she asked with a smirk.

"Oh yea…" he whispered and he face turned red with embarrassment. Then his cell phone rang. "OH CRAP!" he shouted remembering that he was supposed to meet Blunt and Jones in the parking lot.

"What?" she jumped.

"Hello?" he answered the phone.

"ALEX WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Blunt yelled in his ear.

"I'm sorry I just got sidetracked-"

"What? Did one of the players ask for you to join the team or something?" Blunt continued to yell with sarcasm obviously leaking from his voice.

"Sorry," Alex muttered, he didn't like to be yelled at.

"THAT'S ALL YOU CAN SAY?" Blunt yelled again, guilt washed out of Alex and anger took its place.

"OKAY!! I SAID I WAS SORRY WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO, ROLL ON THE GROUND AND BEG FOR MERCY?" Alex yelled back, Alan Blunt was about to yell back but then Alex heard Mrs. Jones in the background telling Blunt to calm down. Blunt sighed then lowered his voice. "Where are you, Alex?"

Alex bit his lip nervously then put his hand over the end of the phone.

"Where am I?" he asked Jordan.

"Want me to tell you where you really are, or a fake place?" she asked.

"Fake place," she thought for a moment then answered.

"Ed's Easy Diner, I can get you there in five minutes," Alex seriously doubted it but told Blunt where he'd be anyways.

"Where are we really?" Alex asked once he hanged up the phone.

"Fulham, now come on… we need to get you to Ed's," she told him and got up, he got up and followed her down the steps.

As she drove a hundred miles-an-hour to the dinner while weaving through the angry cars that blared their horns at her, the two teens were silent until she finally spoke.

"You're going to sign a confidentiality agreement."

"You don't trust me that I won't tell?" he asked, trying not to sound too surprised. Even though he truly was.

She pulled up against the curve next to the dinner and he got out of the car but still stared her down for an answer.

"Quite frankly, Alex," she sighed, "I don't trust anyone."

And then she drove away leaving him alone on the sidewalk.

"Goodnight, Alex," Blunt called to him and as the teenager opened the door to his house. Alex turned around and waved goodbye then Blunt drove away.

Since Jordan drove to the dinner with incredible speed, Alex had time to get inside the diner and sit at a table and wait for Blunt to arrive on only thirty seconds later.

Jack Starbright was waiting for Alex to arrive on the sofa in the living room. They exchanged 'hello's. Once Alex sat down at the dining room table waiting for his supper to heat up, he stuck his hand inside his pocket to take out his cell phone, that's when he felt a folded piece of scratch paper. He pulled it out and read.

_Hey Alex, here's my number:_

_1-800-2-hot-4-you, just joking :)_

_It's:_

Alex pulled out his cell phone and added her to his contacts and then he read on.

_Text me your number once you add it to your phone. I'm going to need a partner in crime for my mission. But you better not screw up!_

_No pressure ;)_

_TTYL,_

_Jordan_

A grin spread widely across Alex's face as he quickly texted Jordan.


	3. Love in this Club

Love in this Club

The final bell rang in Brookland School and a flood of students filled the hallway. Alex left the science lab and felt like a fish going up stream as he made his way through the busy hallway and towards his locker. As he was turning the knob on his locker he heard four boys nearby his locker whispering excitedly.

"It a beautiful car-" one started to say but then he was cut off.

"Yeah… I wonder how she can afford it!" the second boy wondered.

"I wonder who she is," another said.

"I think we'd all like to know that!" the fourth retorted.

"She is so hot, I hope she goes to our school!" the first boy practically drooled. Alex thought over the words and then a name came to his mind.

_Jordan._

He turned to them once he opened his locker, "Who are you guys talking about?" they looked at him then ignored the fact that he was listening in on their conversation and told him excitedly.

"There's this hot girl parked in front of the school in a Mercedes-Benz S600 Guard," the second boy told him.

"Mega-hot, but don't get your hopes up, Rider," the fourth told him viciously, "I don't even think she goes to this school," the boy didn't want Alex to even think about going for her. Most girls in the school were already falling for Alex, and they didn't want him to charm another one they started get their eye on..

Alex ignored the comment then turned towards his locker and whispered to himself, "Why would she be taking the Guard?" then he grabbed his backpack and shut his locker. The fourth boy heard what Alex whispered and he followed him.

"Wait… you _know_ that chick!?" he asked astonished, the other boys had an impressed look on their face. Alex continued to ignore them and walked directly towards the front door. He pushed open one of the doors and saw Jordan leaning against the passenger side.

"Hey Alex!" she greeted him with a sly grin. Everyone waiting on the pavement looked at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked through his teeth when he reached her.

"I'll tell you later get in the car," she told him. He looked around him and asked.

"Can't I drive?" he pleaded.

"Who has the license?" she asked and then turned around and got into the driver's seat before Alex could protest. He scowled then opened the door and threw his backpack into the back seat then sat in the passenger seat.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your football practice?" Alex asked when she started to drive.

"That's why I'm here," she told him, "Coach called everyone and said that we didn't have practice today because he has business to do with some men tonight and he wants to prepare," Jordan rolled her eyes at the thought.

"Why doesn't the assistant coach just take over practice?" Alex wondered out loud.

"That's what I thought too, which leads me to believe that the assistant coach, Neville Thornsburg, is Sovact's partner-in-crime."

"That makes sense."

"Of course it does," Jordan joked, Alex rolled his eyes and she continued, "which is why I'm going to watch him tonight at the place I think he's going to have his meeting at."

"The club he owns, Magic Eight," Alex suddenly remembered.

"Exactly! Wow, I should give you a cookie, Rider," she told with a wide grin.

"And I should get you a straight jacket, Nommack," Jordan laughed loudly turned into her driveway.

"Why are we going to your house?"

"Because I forgot my cell phone here," she told him then looked at the clock, "It's three-thirty, do you want to run some errands with me before we get ready to go to the club?"

"We?" he asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well duh, you don't expect me to go a club without a designated driver do you?" she asked with a smile.

"You drink?" he thought then noticed that she did seem like the type of girl who would drink once-in-a-while.

"Sometimes, but usually I don't, now stay here and I'll be right back," she ran out of the car and into the house.

"Okay I'm ready!" Jordan called from the second story of her house. Alex was waiting impatiently with his hands in the pockets of his dark wash jeans. He was looking around the open main floor. The kitchen was large with beautiful wooden cabinets and stainless steel appliances and also had a large wooden table that was next to the sliding glass door that led out to the deck. Her living room, which took up half of the main floor, collided with the kitchen/dinning room and in one of the corners, her seventy-eight inch Plasma TV sat on a wide table. Across from it was a very large suede coach that was three feet across, and eight feet long. It was filled with pillows of all different sizes and shapes. Jordan told him that she spent two weeks trying to find it after she saw one a lot like it on Cribs with Mariah Carrey.

Then, there was a Grand Piano in the bottom right corner of the room, which collided with the living room and kitchen. There were also three large bookshelves across the wall that was filled with books.

Alex looked up at the spiral staircase that was in the middle of the floor and saw Jordan standing at the top of it looking down at him. He lost his breath when he saw her.

She was wearing a dark wash jean, short-shorts with a red, baby doll tube top that showed of her tan shoulders. Her porcelain blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun. Her black stilettos showed of her shiny black nail polish that shined on her toes.

"Whoa," he gasped softly but then tried to compose his shocked face. He was ashamed of thinking such things of Jordan, she was just like any other person he had every helped with a mission. This was nothing to him.

"Ready?" she asked as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yup," he nodded and then they walked out the door.

Finally they arrived at the Magic Eight Night Club in Downtown London. The music was playing so loud everyone could hear it even when the door closed. Excitement flooded Jordan as she and Alex walked up to the bouncer confidently. She thanked God that they were both tall or else they would have to take a chance and use their fake I.D.s.

"You're in," the bouncer told them without looking up from Jordan's chest. She noticed but forced herself to ignore and she and Alex entered the club.

"Do you wanna split up?" Alex asked her, Jordan looked around at the club before she answered. There was a huge dance floor with white glass tiles that changed colors periodically. In front of it was the bar the stretched out from one side of the building and was five feet from the other side. On the left of the dance floor were large red booths where she spotted Thornsburg and Sovack.

"No need to search, I already found them," Jordan motioned with her head towards a large booth in the corner that wrapped around in a half circle. Alex turned around and spotted them, and then turned around again to face her.

"Does he know who Jordan Nommack is?" Alex asked, as a plan was forming in his mind.

"No, and I'm pretty sure I know what you're thinking," she grinned at him then started walking towards the bar.

"What am I supposed to do?" he followed her onto the dance floor.

"Dance, and I'll meet up with you later," she told him. He gave her a dark look and she gave him a sympathetic smile then put her hand on his shoulder, "Sorry, Alex," she told him then walked up to a wasted Magic Eight worker who was slumped over on a barstool.

"Hey, hun," she called to her from behind. The wasted girl turned around and looked up at her, "want me to cover your shift?" she asked and felt success wash over her as relief filled the girls' eyes.

"Ehmagawd yes!" she slurred while getting off of her stool, "I'll get you an outfit," she grabbed Jordan's wrist and dragged her to the back room where the employee's lockers were.

"Here you go, it's a zero I guessed that was your size," she told Jordan handing her a skimpy uniform. Jordan was impressed that a girl so drunk could be so right about her size.

"It's my size," she told her and grabbed the uniform and started to change into it.

"Where's your tag?" the girl asked.

"Um… I can just use yours," Jordan said and took the girl's nametag off of her uniform.

"'Kay," the girl slurred, Jordan looked at the nametag, 'Christie' it read. After she was finished changing she walked out of the backroom and went over to the bar.

"What's the order Christie?" the bartender asked not even looking up from the drink he was making.

"Bloody Mary," she replied… it was her coach's favorite.

"Here you go," he handed her the drink in a matter of seconds. Right when she turned around with the drink on her tray Alex was right in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked trying his hardest not to look at her chest, which was very revealing through her v-neck shirt, that cut-off above her belly button.

"I'm trying to get information out of Sovack," she said while walking past him.

"Dressed like that?" he asked, still astonished at what she was wearing.

"Well once you think of a better plan let me know 'cause it's not like I enjoy having every guy in the room looking at my boobs!" she scowled at him then walked away.

Bryne Sovack was sitting around with members of his mob dying to have a glass of a Bloody Mary but they just wouldn't shut up.

"So what do you think boss," Cole Marvel, his assistant coach, asked once he was done talking. Bryne looked up at him and raised his eyebrows.

"Not bad," he lied, in reality he had no idea what he was saying.

"Hey boss, hottie coming our way!" a mob member whispered to him motioned with his head towards a thin blonde in a club uniform.

"I'm glad you make them wear that, boss!" another mob member told him while grinning.

When she reached their table he asked, "What can I do for you?" he said, she gave him a toothy smile and made a mental note that, since he was staring at her chest, to kick a ball at his very own balls at the next football practice.

"I have a Bloody Mary here for you," she told him grabbing it with her hand off of her tray.

"Thank you very much," he said with relief.

"So what are you boys doing way over here in the corner," she purred making all of the men hypnotized.

_She's got to be at lease twenty!_ Sovack thought while eyeing her whole body.

"Just planning out some rough business," he said.

She raised one eyebrow, "Oh really? Like what?"

"Well… I don't know it might be too gruesome for you!" he teased, but she knew he was trying to cover up so she bent down and slid the drink on the table for him. Letting him catch a glimpse down her shirt.

"Try me!" she said with a grin as he stuttered to get words out as he continued to stare down her chest.

"Well we're going to by doing some bloody business with someone at the London Parade next week," the words came spilling out of his mouth before he could stop them.

"Ooohh… sounds sexy," she smiled, and then left the drink on the table then left the men speechless.

Alex Rider was officially bored to death while he sat on a bar stool surveying the crowd, which consisted of mostly girls older than him. Then one of the collage girls approached him with a wide grin. She was wearing a low cut shirt with no bra but Alex barely paid attention to it.

"Hey, cutie! Wanna dance?"

"No thank you," he told her simply.

"What?! Why…?" she whined

"Because I don't want to," he told her more harshly now.

"You don't like me?" she asked, trying to act sexy as she stuck out chest.

"No," he told her flatly and then left her stunned as he walked towards a table at the other side of the room

Suddenly, out of the blue, Jordan appeared in front of him in her normal clothes.

"Why didn't you dance with that girl?" she asked with a frown.

"Because, she's a slut… and she's probably twenty," he told her but then became surprised when forehead creased.

"You don't think I'm a slut? I just wore the most skimpiest thing in the world just to get some information!"

"You were just doing your job," he told her with a shrug and she nodded. That was the answer she was hoping for.

"So… wanna dance?" she asked suddenly.

"What? Oh, well, I don't dance, and plus shouldn't we talk about your conversation with you and Sovack?" he asked and she shrugged.

"Later, and I feel like dancing," she grabbed his hand before he could protest and pulled him onto the dance floor. Suddenly they started moving together while the beat of the music carried them close together as the _Closer_ by Ne-Yo started to play through the speakers.

By the chorus, they started to slowly grind together. Energy pulsed between them, Alex felt a sudden urge to kiss her but he didn't know if she wanted it… secretly she did but she'd never admit it.

Once a new song started they looked like any other drunken college student dancing with a boy or girl. Jordan loved it, they energy between them, and their dirty dancing made her feel on top of the world.

Finally, around one-thirty AM they were done, and out of breath.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked, Jordan nodded, unable to breathe.

They walked out of the club in silence but once they got into the car they started to talk.

"You're an amazing dancer," Alex told her, she smiled as she started up the Guard.

"Thanks," she gave him small smile. He took that as a sign to drop the subject.

After a minute they were driving into Chelsea in West London until she finally stopped in his driveway.

"Jack's probably worried sick," he stated, trying to break the silence. Which was probably true even though he sent her a text telling her where he was.

"Probably," she agreed, and then right when Alex was about to kiss her, she turned away and faced the window.

"Alex," she said sternly, "we shouldn't do this… you and me…" she trailed off. As she said the words a pit in her heart formed making her stomach lurch.

"Yeah, your right," he muttered then got out of the car.

Alex," she said, stopping him again, "I just don't know if I can trust you," she explained making him irritated.

"Why can't you trust me, Jordan?" he demanded.

"Because I don't think I know how to…" she sighed.

He just nodded trying understanding that with messed up parents, trust issues was a definitely.

"Sorry," she whispered and watched him sulk away to the front door of the house.

Finally she made up her mind.

_I am _not_ going to let my partially messed-up life stop me from being with Alex!_

She got out of the car and ran up to him turned him around and, much to his surprise, kissed him on the lips trying to sink in every moment of it.

He was trying to do the same.

"I'll try to, though," she told him and then got back in her car and drove away.

When he entered the house the first thing he did was pump his fist in the air claiming his victory.

Once she was out of his driveway she did the same.


	4. Family Sucks When They Hate You

Family Sucks When They All Hate You

Jordan turned on her TV at 4:30PM with a bowl full of Butter Lovers' Popcorn in her lap.

"Yes football!" she grinned when she saw the score 4-0 England. Again today the coach was nowhere to found, as was the assistant coach.

"If they don't show up tomorrow it's captain's practice," Jazz told her over the phone, just twenty minutes before hand.

After thirty minutes she changed the channel to something else.

Lisa Snowdon came onto the screen, her beautiful face was grinning to the thirteen contestants.

"You're all getting makeovers!" she shouted and the young girls screamed with delight. Jordan loved watching Britain's Next Top Model and thought that Cycle four was currently the best cycle so far.

"I wanna be a model," she whimpered then put some more popcorn into her mouth. "But nooo, I have to work at age fourteen!" she grumbled then stood up with her bowl of popcorn and walked towards the kitchen.

_Stop complaining, you chose this remember! _A voice in her mind ordered her sternly.

_Yeah but I could probably quit when I'm twenty then go out for Britain's Next Top Model, _she told it.

_Are you kidding me? This business is like crack, once you get into it your addicted. Look at Alex; he tried to quit many times, _he stomach turned at the word 'Alex'.

"Forget it Jordan," she told herself, "it could never work out,"

_Knock, knock, knock._

She walked to the door then opened it casually.

"Hey sis," a twenty-year-old boy with shaggy black hair stepped into the house.

"P-p-p-potter!" she gasped and fumbled with her bowl. He walked past her and took the bowl away from her then started munching on the popcorn.

"Argh!" he spat then walked over to the garbage then spat the popcorn out of his mouth. "You still like the Butter Lover's Popcorn?" he growled then gave her back the bowl. She rolled her eyes then walked towards the kitchen and set the bowl on the counter.

"What are you doing here Potter?" she asked then turned to face him but he was watching the TV.

"You still watch that stupid model show?" he asked disgustingly.

"Are you going to answer me or criticize me?" she began to feel a twinge of annoyance in her head.

"Mom's in jail," he said suddenly with a pause. Jordan stumbled a bit then grabbed the counter for support.

"What?!" she gasped.

"She got busted for crack and we need to bail her!" he told her then grabbed her arm.

She resisted and he stopped and looked at her blankly. "Why would I want to help the mother who hated me my whole life?"

"She doesn't hate you Jordan," he rolled his eyes then pulled her out the door.

"I'll drive!" she announced but Potter cut her off.

"No you're not, we're taking separate cars just in case you get all dramatic and you want to leave," he told her sternly while holding on to the keys of his black Toyota Tundra tightly.

She lifted on eyebrow then turned on her heel and walked back into the house and grabbed a key with a ducky key chain out of a small cubby on the wall next to the door. Then she walked out of the house then closed and locked the door behind her.

"Fine then," she walked out the door then opened the garage door, "I'll take the Escalade!" she announced proudly then grinned when she saw her brother's angry face when he saw the white Cadillac parked in the garage.

"What?"

In the end they both rode in separate cars even though Potter begged to ride with her.

"Please! It's so beautiful, I have to take a ride in it!"

"Nope! You wanted to ride in separate cars!" she mocked him.

He scowled then backed out of the driveway and she followed him to the jail two hours away.

"Hello, we're the children of Margaret Nommack," Potter told the lady behind the glass wall at the city jail

"You must be Jon," she guessed and he nodded. Jordan waited impatiently next to him hoping that the process of releasing their mother would go by fast.

"And you must be Jordan," she looked at her, and Jordan nodded and smiled weakly.

"Bail is 10,000," she looked at the two of them doubtfully but they proved her wrong by writing out a check.

"Okay… well, please wait and we'll get her for you," then the girl left leaving Jordan and Jon alone in the waiting room.

"Are you excited to see Mom since it's been six months?" Jon asked while sitting down on a wooden chair with blue polyester padding. Jordan sat down across in a chair exactly like his.

"You mean, am I excited to see my mom who kicked me out of the house at age fourteen?" she grumbled, Jon sighed then ran his hands through his hair.

"Jordan…."

"JON!" a familiar voice yelled excitedly and a thirty-six-year-old woman with jet-black hair ran up to Jon and squeezed him tightly.

"Hey mom, how are you feeling?" he asked and wiggled out of her tight grip.

"Oh I'm alright," she shrugged then looked at him up and down, "wow you've grown!" she exclaimed then finally saw Jordan standing in front of them and her happy expression faded.

"Hi mom," she said weakly.

"Oh it's you," she grumbled, "well don't just stand there… get my things!" she barked at her. Jordan scowled then stomped over to the young guard who has holding her mother's purse and water bottle.

"Good luck," the guard mumbled to her while handing over her things.

"Is there a way I can give back my mom and get a refund on my money?" she asked darkly, the guard tried to muffle his laughter by coughing but Jon heard him and looked over at them and lifted on eyebrow at his sister.

"Even if you could I wouldn't let you," he told her, and then Jordan broke into a fit of giggles.

"Jordan, get over here!" Margaret glared at them and Jordan sulked over to her mother and brother.

"So Jordan… I see that you're still dressing like a slut!" she announced leaving Jordan dumbfounded.

The blood in Jordan's veins started to boil and her face turned scarlet. She finally had enough of her mother… her put downs, snide remarks, everything.

"MOM! KNOCK IT OFF!" she yelled at her mother whose expression turned to pure horror. "How can you even call yourself a mother when you always treat me like crap?!" she continued to yell.

"Well leave then if you hate me so much!" she yelled back.

"Joining them was my way of leaving!"

"No, it was your way of driving me crazy!"

"Gawd why do you hate me so much?!" tears started to form in her eyes.

"Because you're you!" was all her mother could think of yelling. Jordan gasped quietly then let a hot tear roll down her check.

F*** you Margaret!" she told her then ran out the door of the jail and got into her car leaving her mother frozen in place.

Jordan didn't know it, but that hurt her badly, not because she swore but because she didn't call her mom.

"She disowned me," the woman whispered quietly then looked up at her son.

He nodded, it was the only thing he could do, he was speechless.

"She doesn't know it… but I love her," Margaret told him looking at her feet. Jon suddenly felt very annoyed and he looked at his mom with disbelief.

"Then you should of stopped being stubborn and told her that 'cause now… you're never going to see her again!" he told her then quickly left the jail.

Jordan cried the whole two hours home. When she got home it was seven and she felt exhausted. Her stomach growled from hunger so she put her favorite kind of pizza in the oven' a supreme deep-dish pizza.

While she waited for her pizza to back she walked over to her TV and put her favorite movie into her DVD player.

"Hi Jordan, can you eave to the camera?" a sly voice called to her from behind. Quickly she turned around and jumped off of the couch.

"What the hell?!" she yelled then stopped at once when she saw who it was.

"Well don't just stare blankly at me… you know who I am!" the Russian grinned. Jordan contained her fear then looked right into his clear blue eyes.

"Yassen Gregorvich," she said coldly. He nodded and looked pleased with himself.

"Now say goodbye to Yassen Gregorvich," he told her and pulled out a large knife.

"No," she whispered then stumbled backwards falling on top of the glass coffee table. He took that as a chance to attack and lunged towards Jordan with the knife. She put her legs in the air and pushed them forward when she made contact with his stomach. He grunted and she screamed when his knife came down harshly on her shin.

Jordan stumbled up and winced when pain shot up her leg. Yassen attacked her again but missed her neck but the knife came down on her shoulder. She screamed bloody murder then instantly yanked the knife out of the shoulder. He grinned.

"Why are you grinning?" she asked.

"Because you're hurt, and know you will die."

"But I have a knife."

"You don't have the guts to kill me," he mocked her making her blood heat up. Then she ran towards him with the knife held high in the air. He stopped grinning and grabbed her wrist and tried to fight her off.

"I won't kill you… but I don't have to save you!" she growled.

"You will never kill me!" he told her and that was the last thing she heard before she was knocked out. Yassen's fist throbbed and he looked down at the fourteen-year-old girl with pleasure.

"Good night, princess," he laughed then left her bleeding on the cold wooden floor.

**A/N: Da nuh nuh NUH! Jordan's knocked out, Yassen is now is the picture! WTF!?? I hate the f-word so that's why I used those star things… just a btw thing. **

**And can I just say that this is the hardest fan fiction to write! Well for some people maybe not but for me it sucks in a way because I have to look up all this stuff about England since I don't live there, like who hosts Britain's Next Top Model and how many cycles they have had so far. Man tough work, and also I had to look up all this stuff for the last chapter about whose the prime minister or whoever he was of England (which has many knick names btw! Man so confusing!). And what's the sentence for a DWI and how many euros you had to pay. Love the euro symbol by the way! **

**And sorry that it took so long for me to update but you guys have to be patient with me cause I'm starting basketball this week so things will be hectic mark my words!**

**God Bless,**

**~Hannah~**


	5. Impossible Mission

The burning light nearly blinded Jordan as she opened her eyes for the first in what seemed as ages. Her blurred vision didn't help her make out her surroundings but she knew what was going on around her… fire.

Her body felt hot in the heat she looked around her and gasped at what she around her and covering and surrounding her. Once she saw it she knew it was hers.

Jordan's heart started to pound and her head started to spin. Everything around her started fading once again. Just then, her phone rang. She was just a phone conversation away from being saved but she couldn't find the strength to reach for it. It was just three feet away but it felt like three miles.

Then, she became aware of the pain in her shin and shoulder. A painful, burning sensation overwhelmed her making her breath come out in low heaves.

Finally, she found a tiny ounce of strength to pull herself towards her phone with her right arm.

"Hello?" she asked weakly, not even bothering to look at the Caller ID when she answered it.

"Jordan?!" and alarmed voice came through the other end, and her prayers were answered.

"ALEX! Oh thank God you called, get over her now!" she ordered.

"What? Jordan what happened?"

"It doesn't matter get over here now!" she yelled.

The only thing coming through the other end was silence.

Finally he answered quietly, "Okay I'm coming," and then they hung up.

She quickly called for an ambulance but she couldn't find the strength to talk. Jordan hoped that they would find out her location soon.

_So Yassen still hasn't gotten over it? _She sighed then impatiently waited for the arrival of the ambulance but more importantly… Alex.

As she waited, her fight for consciences failed and her vision slowly went blank.

Jordan awoke again; only her pain wasn't as traumatic as before, it was still there of course. She looked around the room and saw that the room she laid in was white.

_Hospital, _she guessed and she was right.

The nurse walking into her room confirmed it. By reading her nametag, Jordan confirmed that her was Angela.

"Oh hello," Jordan's open eyes startled her, "sorry, I didn't know that you were awake," her cheeks turned pink.

_She must be a young nurse, _Jordan thought and was, once again, right.

"So, so, how are you feeling?" she stuttered.

"I'm fine," she lied, and then looked around the blank room. There was a problem.

No Alex.

"I have a question, is there a boy here than came into the hospital with me. He's not hurt, well at least I don't think he is, but I'm pretty sure he was with me when the ambulance came," the nurse smiled at her like she was her younger sister.

"Yes there was, Alex I think," Jordan nodded, "he's in the cafeteria now eating," and then there was a pause and a grin on the nurse's face appeared. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Jordan returned the smile, "something like that."

"Good job, he's cute. Well… for being fourteen and all," she explained but her face turned red.

"Uh-huh," Jordan smirked.

"Well anyways, let me know if you need anything," she said quickly then left the room.

Minutes after Angela left, she arrived again but only with Alan Blunt at her heels.

"You have a visitor Jordan," she smiled then left them alone.

_Oh shit, _Jordan thought once she saw whom it was. He walked up to the side of her bed and pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked but she just rolled her eyes.

"Oh _puh-lease_ Blunt, you sound like the nurse!"

"Well can you tell me what happened then so I can leave without Alex finding out I'm here!" he snapped and she scoffed scornfully.

"Fine, Yassen Jerk-o-vitch showed up at my house and shoved a knife into my shin and shoulder," she retorted and watched with pleasure as Mr. Blunt's eyes widened.

"So he hasn't forgotten about it?" Blunt whispered and she shook her head.

"Obviously not, it's only been a year."

"But I though-"

"Well you obviously thought wrong!" she shouted then held back unwanted tears.

"Who gave your identity away? We spent to so much time trying to create you a new person I thought you were safe."

"Are you kidding me!?" she shouted, "This is Yassen we're talking about! Once you _made _me get involved with them what do you think would happen?!" then her tears came out like on big salty mess. "Now I probably can't play soccer!" she yelled at him.

"I'm sorry Jordan, I can't believe how much we screwed up, things like this never happen!" he apologized weakly.

"Now what am I going to do? I'm hurt, so I probably can't be on the soccer team anymore which means someone has to take over my mission!" she cried and then started hyperventilating which made the heart monitor beep like crazy.

"Calm down, Jordan, or the nurse is going to throw me out!" he told her quickly so Jordan attempted to calm herself down and finally it stopped.

"Okay, I only have a short amount of time now because the nurse will be in here any second, so here's what we're going to do," she nodded and he continued. "You're going to get better and play soccer again, you don't have any games this week so you can just take this week to recover and then you'll be playing soccer again."

"The doctor said that it'll take months for my shoulder and shin to heal… and the burns!" she countered referring to the huge marks on her arms left by the fire.

"You have to just… live with it, we have no one else who can cover your mission, Jordan," he smiled weakly at her then left without saying another word.

Seconds later the nurse rushed in looked rather worried.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Jordan nodded.

"Yeah, I just got a little freaked out," she told her with a forced smile. Angela nodded at her and then checked her heart monitor, and then she left.

Jordan quickly fell asleep afterwards.

Her eyes opened again only this time to see a figure sitting next to on a blue chair that used to sit in the corner of the room.

She looked up at it and once she saw the shaggy dirty blond hair and serious brown eyes, she grinned widely.

"Hey," she whispered to him and his head whipped towards her.

"Jordan!" Alex exclaimed and quickly took her hand.

"How's it going?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You tell me," he grinned back.

"I'm fine, really. So stop worrying!" Jordan laughed and he just smiled but then it faded.

"What happened?" she let out a large breath of air and then she explained.

"Someone from an old mission showed up at my house and tried to kill me," she told him.

"Who was it?"

"I… I…" she stuttered, "I don't remember," she lied and felt a welt of guilt drop to the pits of her stomach like brick.

"It's going to be okay, Jor," he told her soothingly.

"Yeah… hopefully," she mumbled.

"Hey Jordan," Alex said, making her look up.

He smiled at her and then kissed her softly on the lips.

Jordan felt like smiling but kissing Alex Rider made it harder for her to ignore her guilt.

A/N: Hey!! Okay well I'm super sorry for this taking sssooooo long!!!! And don't worry you will find out everything soon enough!!

**Thanks for all the reviews and subscribers and etc.!!! You have no idea how good that feels!**

**Since basketball is over for me, new chapters will be coming up sooner (hopefully!)**

**BUT YOU GOTTA REVIEW!!!!!!**

**God Bless,**

**~Hannah~**


	6. Unexpected Vistor

**A/N: HEY! Ha, ha! Wanna hear something funny? Lol :)**

**Okay so in my 20****th**** Century class we have to do these book talk things on the book we just read. And this boy is talking about Ark Angel and he's like "and Alex Rider is apart of M-I-6…" and I'm just thinking; **_**Wth? It's M-16!!!**_

__**And just today I'm reading Point Blank (because my mom though I haven't read that book yet even though I asked for Snakehead… lol, oh well ;D) and I look at the back and it says "MI6"… and I'm staring at it for 5 minutes because I couldn't get over the fact that for 2 years I've been the thinking it's M16!!! Lol**

**So that's it…**

**ON WITH THE STORY!!**

In the middle of the night, Jordan Nommack's eyes were closed and a silent snore escaped her light pink lips. Alex Rider, her may-or-may-not-be boyfriend was at home, still awake, and praying that she was all right on her sick bed in the elite London hospital.

Just downstairs a fifteen-year-old girl was walking straight through the doors as if she owned the whole hospital.

"May I help you?" the twenty-some security guard at the front desk asked as he eyed her lean and slightly muscular body with a sly smile.

This didn't get past the girl.

"Yes, where is Jordan Nommack's room?" she asked, flashing her bright white teeth in a sweet smile to the cocky man.

He composed himself and tried to remember the job he was entitled to.

"No visitors after ten," he told her sternly but she just smiled again.

"Oh really…?" she pouted and walked around the desk so she could stand close up to him.

He gulped. "Um… yes?" it sounded more like a question than a statement.

"That's too bad…" she purred then quickly whipped out a small black device and stuck it into his bicep.

She watched with pleasure as he shook violently as the taser electrocuted his body. When she moved it away three seconds later he fell flat to the ground and flopped around like a fish out of water.

"Now…" she whispered in his ear as tears welled up in his eyes, "what room is Jordan Nommack staying in?"

"I'll look it up," his voice trembled.

"Good choice," she smiled and helped him up and sit at the desk.

It took him less than ten seconds to look her up which made her smile pleasingly at him.

"One-sixteen," her told her as soon as it loaded onto the search system.

"Excellent," and then she grabbed his shoulders and threw him to the ground like rag doll and then kicked his stomach with her pointy-toed, leather boots and her curled up in the fetal position.

Before he could sit up she strapped his hands together with handcuffs and then tied him to the leg of the desk.

"Hey!" he tried to shout but she strapped the duct tape over his mouth before his he could even make a peep.

His eyes widened as she removed his weapons and a walkie-talkie from his pants without even hesitating.

"Thanks, hun, you've been a doll!" she told him then kissed his cheek before taking off for the elevator.

When she entered room one-sixteen the girl found Jordan sound asleep in her hospital bed.

"Hey Jordan!" she whisper-shouted in her ear and then slapped her cheek lightly.

"Huh?" she whispered before looking up at the teenage girl.

"Yeah, Jordan, I'd like to sleep too but there's no time for that now!"

"Avery?" Jordan whispered with a full amount of surprise.

"Yeah, yeah, it's me," Avery rolled her eyes and smiled.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jordan's tone became serious and her eyes narrowed.

"Jeesh, is that the way you're going to treat an old friend?" she chuckled.

Jordan thought about his for a moment and then smiled apologetically.

"Sorry."

"That's what I thought."

And then a wave of awkwardness filled the empty space around them until Jordan couldn't handle it.

"How'd you get pass the guard?" Jordan finally asked.

"Taser," Avery smiled and waved the black device like prize.

"That's very civil… for _you_."

"Well I think Yassen would be suspicious if a killing happened at a high secured hospital with an untraceable gun in the victims chest!" Avery chuckled but Jordan winced at the word 'Yassen'.

"You're still with them?" Jordan whispered making Avery sigh.

"Jordan… I'm not like you, and I never will be. I see killing people as a business when you see it as a last resort. What you did to him was-."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Horrible, unacceptable, and stupid," Jordan finished with a clear shot of annoyance in her voice.

Silence was, yet again, present.

"Maybe it was a mistake coming here," Avery finally whispered.

"Yes, indeed it was," Jordan, agreed with a sigh.

Before her friend turned to leave she stared at her with promising eyes.

"I will never go against you, Jordan, not matter what sides we are on."

Jordan nodded.

"Same as I," Avery nodded and then left leaving Jordan alone.

Yet again.

The next morning, Alex showed up with a bouquet of daises and a wide, heart-warming smile.

"Hey, Jordan," he smiled then kissed her on the lips. To her dismay he broke it off quickly and held out the flowers to her.

"Aww… thanks, Alex!" she smiled and then set them on the table next to her.

"Did you know that someone broke into the hospital last night?" he asked quickly making a brick fall into the bottom of her stomach.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed while trying to stop the guilt from entering her face.

"Well they didn't truly break in," he explained, "but the person tasered the guard and handcuffed to the desk!"

"Wow… what did they want?" she fake-wondered hoping that he wasn't trying to catch her in a lie.

"The news didn't say…" he told her and then they were silent. He was trying to think of all the possibilities while Jordan was hoping that he didn't know any of the dirty details.

"Do you know when they will release you?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"Two days," she smiled happily, "but I still have to go back in for physical therapy," she added.

"Well… at least you won't have to lay here all day!" he told her, trying to make light of the subject.

"Yeah… but I don't have a home, Alex," she reminded him making his face fall.

"Hold on for a sec," Alex to her and then left the room and flipped out his cell phone.

From her room, Jordan could only hear his mumbled voice speak into his silver Motorola Razor until, finally, he entered the room again, happy as a clam.

"I fixed it!" he told her proudly.

"Huh?"

"You're staying with me… well, and Jack," he added.

"What?"

"Yeah! I talked to her on the phone and she told me that she could fix up the quest bedroom for you. It's perfect!" Jordan though about it for a moment but then smiled when she realized all of the possibilities that could happen if she moved in with Alex…. Until her house was rebuilt, at least.

"That sounds… great, Alex!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

He smiled at her and then leaned down and kissed her slowly on the lips.

They broke apart only moments later when they heard the nurse walk into the room.

"Oh!" she blushed, "I'm sorry!"

"That's okay," Jordan reassured with a smile and nodded to her.

Nothing could ruin her spirits then.

**A/N: Hey everyone!**

**You know the drill…**

**Review! Review! Review!!**

**Anyways, at first I wasn't sure on where I was going with this chapter but now that I finished it, it has given me a clear window for the future.**

**And I think you guys know that future too :)**

**Hopefully :D**

**I don't think it will happen the next chapter but the one after that…**

**Oh yes… it will be a fun time for Alex and Jordan**

**Mostly Alex ;)**

**God Bless!**

**~Hannah~**


	7. Move It or Lose It

Yassen Gregorvich frowned as he watched the tape of Jordan Nommack being almost stabbed by his knife. He watched it for the fifth time still trying figure the question that pestered him constantly.

_Why didn't she die?_

Usually, killing wasn't something he enjoyed doing but in this case, it _had_ to be done. He wouldn't sleep unless she was buried eight feet under the soil of England, her home country.

After she was trained thoroughly for their organization and she agreed to participate in their first mission he knew that she would stay. They usually did. But after she ruined the mission and was exposed of being on of MI6's agents he knew that she had to be destroyed… it didn't matter if she was thirteen at the time. She knew too much about them and what their missions in the future were that the girl had to go down, and quietly. He didn't want MI6 getting into it but they were soon pushed out of the picture when she left them at least three months ago. Now, she was a one-man band and vulnerable. MI6 was not a worry any more but he knew that with enough begging she would be back. Alex was still working there wasn't he?

Suddenly the door opened and one of the Scorpia agents walked into his office then stumbled backwards when he saw the wild look in the Russian's eyes.

"Ahh… um, Yassen," he stammered but then relaxed when the man's expression calmed.

"Yes, Zeljan?" Yassen sighed then set down the video camera on the oak desk and looked up at the man with no interest whatsoever.

"Um… we just had a sighting on Jordan Nommack," he told him quietly making him quickly jump to his feet.

"Where?" he demanded.

"In London, she seems to be watching the London Parade," he shrugged.

"It's New Years Day?" he asked, alarmed by the date. The man just nodded.

Yassen sighed, he didn't want to do it front of so many people but it had to just bight the bullet and run.

"Okay then, fire up the jet."

Jordan opened her eyes, early in the morning with dread. She wanted so badly for it to be the afternoon. She couldn't bear staring at a blank wall for one more day, that was why she slept for most of the time even though it bored Alex to death. Since it was winter holiday he spent most of his time at the hospital against her protests.

Then, as if he could sense the awakening of Jordan, Alex walked into the room with a wide grin and a bottle of sparkling white grape juice.

"Hey, Jordan," he smiled then kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, Alex, what's with the grape juice?"

"Well, since its New Years Day I thought we should celebrate!" he exclaimed excitedly then opened the cap and poured the clear, bubbly drink into her glass.

"What!?" she exclaimed taken totally off guard. "It's New Years?"

"Yeah! But don't beat yourself, you've been asleep for a little more than two days now!" he laughed. "Hey, turn on the TV, we can watch the London Parade!" he suggested then sat in the chair that was always placed next to her bed.

"Wait," she told him suddenly when a light switched on in her brain.

"_Well we're going to by doing some bloody business with someone at the London Parade next week." _That was what her football coach had told her at his club when he was under the influence of alcohol and boobs….

Her hospital days were suddenly over and she knew that there was a place for her to be.

"What time is it?" she asked suddenly and he looked over at the clock.

"Ten."

"Okay then, we have two hours," she told him then she sat and was about to leave her hospital bed but then she realized that she was only in her hospital gown.

_Maybe Jack would be the same size…_ she thought then ordered for him to get her a piece of paper and a pen. He left quickly still in shocked by her alertness then returned two minutes later and handed them to her in silence. Jordan grabbed it from him then tried not to make a hole in the paper with her bed as she attempted to make her list on her leg.

Things to do

_1.) Go to your house and get me an outfit from Jack's closet (tell her it's an emergency) get the closest thing to a 0._

_2.) Go to MI6 and make Smithers get me gadgets… ask questions later!_

_3.) Try to dress in disguise when you're at your house!_

_4.) PRAY!!_

_5.) Get your cell phone… we need to communicate somehow!_

She handed him the list quickly. "Don't even look at it now, but read it when you're outside the building. Don't let anyone see it!" she ordered and he decided that once he completed the list she would explain.

To his luck, he was right. Once she successfully escaped from the hospital, with the help of Alex, they ran to the closest park before any of the nurses or doctors could notice that she was gone.

When Alex returned from his house, he came with a brand new outfit (dark wash jeans, black button-up, a white hat, and the glasses that Smithers had given to him when he first started his mission), and an outfit for her (blue jeans, a black belt; the jeans were a size five and a little lose, a green blouse, white tennis shoes, and a black hat).

Alex also showed up with gadgets from Smithers, and he surprised her when he didn't ask any questions. He brought her the same kind of glasses he had and also the same camera but, unlike Alex, he brought her a pair of stud earrings that acted as small bombs that could do enough damage to set fire to a car if they were unattached for more than ten seconds. Finally… they were ready.

"Okay, remember when we went to that club?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes…" he said slowly trying to make sense of the whole thing.

"Well my coach said that they were doing "bloody business" at the London Parade," she explained using air quotes.

"And you think that when the prime minister comes by he's going to assassinate him?" he inquired.

"Exactly!" she smiled at him but then frowned, "I just don't know when in the parade they will so I have to get Brown far away from the parade as possible before it even starts!"

"Wow," Alex whispered.

"I know."

"So what's the plan, boss?" he asked which made her smile. No matter how bossy she was he was always loyal, which made them a great team.

"We need to split up, you have to try to find my coach and inform me when you see them and what their location is; I'll deal with him. And I'll find the mayor, hopefully he'll listen to me."

"Does he know that you're a spy?"

"Of course not!" she laughed, "Apparently I'm a "disgrace to England by the stunts that I pull"," she mimicked a male's voice and used air quotes again. Alex laughed nervously, wondering whom she was talking about.

"Well…" she sighed, "ready?" he nodded and then pulled her in for a short kiss.

"Bye," he told her with a small smile and she turned away raced towards the main part of London, Alex sighed then went the other way into the city and started to follow the parade route as close as he could.

With shocked eyes, Alan Blunt didn't miss any of it from the car he parked nearby the two teens in the park. Mrs. Jones sat beside him looking just as shocked as he was.

"They're together," Mrs. Jones finally stated.

"Yes… and they're working on a mission together," he said, also stating a fact.

"We have to stop them before they get hurt!" she told him but he didn't turn on the car yet.

"Yes…" he agreed then smiled to himself, "hopefully Jordan will come back to us because Alex seems more enthusiastic about being a spy when he's with her!" they laughed and then they drove into the city and followed Jordan at a safe distance.


	8. similar jobs very different outcomes

Jordan tried to shove the image of Alex out of her mind while she wandered the streets of London trying to make her way through the crowd of people and to the start of the parade. She knew that where he would be.

He would be lined up at the front and that's when she'd attack. Not literally of course, but to him it would feel the same.

"Sorry, miss, but this is a restricted area," a London policeman told her while blocking off the sidewalk that lead up to the very front of the parade.

"Oh, I'm sorry… but what's back there that I can't see?" she asked, trying to act innocent and she prayed silently that he would buy it.

"It leads up to the beginning of the parade and we don't want anyone to see the floats or people," he told her and then a plan formed her head on how to get him to tell her another route.

"But please, my house is back there and I _promised_ that I would watch the parade with my family!" Jordan pleaded hoping that this would also work. And it did.

"Didn't we send notices that this would be blocked off?" he inquired and she just nodded. He finally sighed, "Okay, okay. Turn left here and go down two blocks until the stop sign, then go across the street until the yellow house, and then go into the ally right next to it and you should be there."

"Oh, thank you so much!" she smiled sweetly at him.

"You're welcome, miss," he smiled back. Jordan then turned left and followed his directions.

Once she arrived at the yellow house, trouble arrived for her.

"Hey!" she turned around and saw a cop running towards her. She quickly turned around and her walk became a sprint. Jordan ignored the cop's protests and kept on running past alley and into a park.

_Oh shit!_ She thought when she saw Mr. Blunt sitting in his car with Mrs. Jones next to him.

_What the hell are _they_ doing here?_ She thought harshly as she quickly stopped and turned left down a different alley.

When she arrived at the other side she quickly realized that she standing in the place where the people participating in the parade would set up.

"STOP!" she heard the distant shout of a cop but she ignored it and started running down the street. Trying desperately to find the convertible that the prime minister was ridding in.

"When are we leaving?" she heard a low and gruff voice ask someone faintly. She whipped her head around to see a security guard ask another security guard ask another next to a tan, Mercedes-Benz convertible that contained the prime minister!

"SIR!" Jordan screamed as she ran up to him.

The both turned to her and raised their eyebrows, which was barely seen since they were wearing black, aviator sunglasses.

"Miss, are you authorized to be back here?" one asked but she ignored the question.

"Sir, I have received information that there will be danger for the prime minister during the parade-" she started saying but was quickly cut off by the other security guard.

"Miss, we have this place secured tightly, no one will be able to hurt Mr. Brown," he assured her but she wasn't even slightly convinced.

"Are you freakin' kidding me?" she exclaimed, beginning to loose her patience for security guards that wouldn't listen. She looked around trying to figure out a plan but once she saw the keys that were in the ignition in the prime minister's convertible she had a plan.

"Okay…" she said sweetly which made the two men's faces light up a bit, "I guess you're right. I guess I'll just go back to my float now," she told them and they nodded to her.

Once they turned around she attacked.

The first one she kicked in the pressure point behind the leg making him collapse to the ground. The second one she decided to hit in the back with her elbow with such a force that it made him completely collapse to the cold ground like his co-worker.

Before they could get up she ran towards the convertible and jumped inside.

"What the heck?!" the prime minister shouted as she started the car.

"Sorry, sir," she apologized as she made a 'U' turn and sped off down the street, hoping to get as far away from the parade as possible. "This is serious business though," she explained, praying to God that she wouldn't serve life in prison for her stunt.

"I demand you to stop!" he shouted but Jordan didn't, she just made a left-hand turn.

"I can't really do that," she told him calmly and then made another turn.

"What? Of course you can, just stop the car and I won't press charges!" he told her sternly but she just ignored him this time.

BAM!!

She heard a loud gunshot and then the shrieks of people everywhere.

_Alex,_ she thought and then stopped the car, _that's my cue I guess._

"Where are you going!?" the prime minister demanded when Jordan hopped out of the car and started running towards the gunshot.

"Sorry, but I have to go! You'll thank me later!" she promised and then ignored his shouts and continued running to wherever the noise was coming from.

After five minutes she was impressed that she could run for so long, but of course she was trained for that kind of endurance.

Suddenly, out of the blue, she felt a large force hitting her side and sending her across the alley. Jordan finally stopped once her body slammed against the sidewall of the alley, knocking her unconscious.

A man stepped out and smiled down at her.

"You can never run away from me, Jordan," Yassen told her with a smile and then had his people drag her into a Rolls Royce. He got into the passenger side and they drove away quickly.

At the same time Jordan was given directions to an entrance into the blocked off parade starting point, was the same moment Alex spotted movement in building window that was supposed to be boarded up.

"Excuse me," he said to girl that was in her mid twenties, "can you tell me what that building is used for?" he asked politely. The girl rudely checked him out before answering.

"You can more than an answer if you want." she told him with a mischievous smile.

"No, I'd just like the answer."

After an awkward response from the girl he rejected, he started running towards the nearest security guard hoping that he would cooperate.

"Sir," he called to the man who looked down at him with disgust once he saw him, "how can I get into that weapon machinery building?" he asked trying to sound innocent, which he failed at immensely.

"You can't, it's closed. Why do want to know?" he asked suspiciously.

"I saw someone in the window," Alex replied honestly, it is the best policy after all.

Which apparently didn't work since the security guard COMPLETELY blew him off. "Oh please, don't make up such foolish things!" he spat and then waved his hand at him as if to shoo him away like a fly.

"I'm _not!_" Alex insisted but it didn't work.

"Stop bothering me!" the guard snapped so Alex backed off but before he did, he quietly took the man's gun out of his holder. He successfully went unnoticed so he tried is luck and took his key card away too.

Success again, he didn't have a clue what the key card did but he took it without being noticed so he was determined to find out what it did.

Alex rushed towards the building going unnoticed be everyone. He quickly walked up to the back door and examined it. There was no sign of forced entry at all, so he simply turned the handle and pushed in the door.

Magically it opened instantly, Alex held up his gun like he saw actors do in cop shows and walked inside slowly.

_Creak!_ He stopped once he stepped on a spot that made the wood floor creak loudly.

Nothing happened, so he started walking around again.

The old building was covered with machinery and boxes of weapons that were ready to be shipped out. Even though the building was used almost every day, it looked as if nobody had touched it I years. The windows were dirty and the floors were covered in dust.

"ACHOO!"

Alex jumped and then quickly calmed himself down so he wouldn't make another noise.

"Shut up!" he heard another voice snap, and then there was a quick shuffle of footsteps on the second floor.

"It's not like there's anyone in here," the other one reasoned, who sounded younger than the man he was talking to.

"We don't know that for sure!" his partner snapped and then they were silent, waiting for a signal of another life. Alex stood perfectly still as if his life depended on it.

Which is probably did.

"Why don't you go downstairs and check?"

"What!? Why me?" the younger one whined.

"Because, I have more experience so I should be the one in charge of the important stuff!" The man scowled then Alex scurried quickly to find a hiding spot I the building, which wasn't very hard.

The younger man walked down the stairs in a huff and then lazily started looking around the main floor.

Alex watched him with much amusement from a narrow opening with boxes stacked high in front of him.

"Nothing's down here!" the man shouted. This was Alex's time to act.

He stepped out of his hiding place and right when the man turned around ha jabbed him extremely hard with his gun on the side of his head.

_OOF!_ The man collapsed to the ground and stayed there in his unconsciousness.

"Barney?" the man shouted.

"I'm okay!" Alex shouted, trying to imitate the man's voice.

"Okay!" Alex smiled with joy and then clutched his gun and tiptoes up the stairs.

He opened the rickety door and peeked in. A man's back was facing him and he seemed to be tampering with something. Slipping into the room, Alex quietly stepped behind a corner so he could get a better view without being seen.

The man was tampering with a large gun set up on a tripod! It was pointed towards a window that was covered by a dark curtain.

When he saw this, Alex took a step towards the door so he could escape and tell a guard who would actually listen, but the floor creaked when he stepped back. He froze in his place.

The man heard this and turned around.

"Barney, is anyone-"

_BAM!!_ Alex fired before he even could second-guess the decision. The man fell to the floor with a loud _thud._

Alex smiled and then quickly left the building using a different exit than the one he first used. He took off down the street when guards started swarming towards the building.

His mission was complete.


	9. Captive

After sitting in a tiny cell made out of titanium for about an hour, Jordan was reading to tear off her shoelaces and hang her self. The only thing that stopped her from doing so was because she couldn't bear the thought of not being able to see Alex.

In the first twenty minutes she conjured up a game. Actually, it wasn't really a game at all. For the last forty minutes she made up random rhythms and beats that she could make up with her hands, lags, elbows, and anything else she could think of. She made up about five different songs and while she was working on her sixth one the door swung open. Jordan jumped to her feet and her body tensed up immediately.

"Chill, Jor," Avery snickered as she walked into the room and handed her friend your revolting lunch that was probably out-dated.

"Oh… hey, Avery," she smiled weakly and then rubbed your head. She took the lunch from her and gobbled it down before she could closely examine it and see what she was _really_ eating.

"Are you okay? I heard you were hit pretty hard," Jordan nodded and then the pain in her head suddenly returned.

After a long silence of looking awkwardly around the room and at each other, Avery finally spoke.

"Yassen wants to talk to you." Jordan nodded and decided she didn't even want to know what subject they would be talking about.

Jordan followed Avery out of the room and down a series of hallways. Along the way, guards were clapping and making rhythmic beats on their legs and tables while laughing at her as she walked by.

"So they saw my little show in the cell?" Jordan mumbled sadly and Avery chuckled and grinned widely.

"Yeah, and I must say you have a very good sense of rhythm," she laughed and Jordan held back the urge to shove her against the wall. She didn't need guns pointed at her at the moment.

Finally, they reached a bulletproof door with a keypad next to it. Avery quickly typed in a series of numbers and the door finally opened.

_Good luck,_ Avery mouthed to her friend.

_Thanks,_ Jordan mouthed back and then entered the room that only had a table and two chairs on either side of it. Yassen was sitting in one of the chairs facing her. An evil smile spread across his face when he saw her walk into the room.

"Ahhh… Jordan, long time no see," he chuckled and then motioned for her to sit down. She walked over to the empty seat and sat in it uncomfortably.

"What do you want?" she hissed with little patience left.

"That's no way to treat you teacher?" he told her sharply.

"You're not my teacher," she told him quickly. Soon, his hand whipped across her face leaving a huge mark on her cheek. Jordan stifled a gasp as a pain spread through the left side of her face quickly.

"I will always be your teacher!" he shouted, Jordan took this as her queue to shut up.

"Do you know why you're here?" he asked with a smile.

"Because you're insane," she stated blankly. Yassen's eyes closed tightly and he tried to control his temper. Finally he did and his eyes opened again.

"No, it's because you still won't stay out of our business. Even though you made it clear that you wanted nothing of us when you blind sighted us."

"Oh cum-awn," Jordan rolled her eyes which received another slap on the face from Yassen.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE THIS BEHAVIOR ANY LONGER!" he shouted loudly as he stood up, knocking his chair to the ground. This move only made Jordan giggled with delight.

"You are such a girl!" she laughed. This made his face burn with anger. He reached over the table and grabbed onto her shirt and pushed her with all of his might.

Jordan's back slammed against the wall and her laughing stopped.

"Since you're not able to cooperate with me, hopefully your boyfriend will help me talk some sense into you." She didn't need to look up to see the smirk on his face; she could hear it in his tone.

Yassen walked over to the corner of the room and pushed a red button and mumbled something in German.

After a minute, two guards entered the room and picked up Jordan by her arms and dragged her over to the wall.

Her eyes were blurred making it hard for her to see but she could faintly make out the shackles that they were strapping to her legs making her attached to the wall.

"Let's send a little video to Alex, shall we?"

In Chelsea, Alex sat in a fake bank across from Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt with an expression that clearly read 'I'm going to kill someone.'

"Alex," Mrs. Jones said sweetly, "we don't know where Jordan is but let me assure you that we're trying to find her.

Before Alex could respond his cell phone beeped. He rolled his eyes and pulled it out and saw that he was being asked to join a video chat.

He showed it to Mr. Blunt and Mrs. Jones and they told him to accept it.

Suddenly, as if he was stuck in a horror movie, Yassen's face appeared on the scream.

_"Hello, Alex, great day isn't it?"_

"What the hell do you want?" he snarled making Yassen laugh.

_"Oh I don't think you want to be mean to me, Alex. See…" _he turned to laptop over to Jordan who sat disorientated on the floor in chains, _"I have something that you want."_

"What are you doing to her!" he yelled making Jordan's attention finally focus once she finally saw Alex's face on the screen.

_"Alex?"_ she whispered with a smile.

_"Actually, Alex, we only had to punish her for helping you out with your little mission. We don't like it when our agents work with our enemies."_

"What!?" Alex screeched and then looked up at the two adults trying to figure everything out.

_"Oh, she didn't tell you? Well your girlfriend here worked for us until she screwed us over and started to work with your friends at MI6,"_ he explained with an unpleasant tone, _"Now, however, she has decided to come back to work with us."_

"You, you're ly-lying," he stammered.

_"I'm indeed not lying, Jordan can tell you the same thing."_ Yassen swung the laptop towards Jordan who was now sitting straight up and looking alert.

"Jordan…" Alex said slowly and prayed that what he all said was a lie.

_"No… Alex,"_ she whispered and before he could hear the rest he turned off his phone and furiously stood up.

"Alex, Yassen is-" Mrs. Jones started saying but he cut her off.

"Go to hell," he told them both and then ran out of the room.

When they became suddenly disconnected with Alex, Jordan couldn't help but cry. Alex now thought that she stabbed him in the back.

Yassen chuckled and then looked over at her.

"Now that Alex won't be interfering," Yassen smirked at her and then swung his leg and hit her hard on the head. She fell over on her side and he left her there as he left the room with a large smile on his face.

**A/N: I'm not sure if I like this one or not… oh well. Anyways I feel SUPER DUPER bad about not updating soon. By the way if you're thinking **_**Holy crap this sucks right now**_**, don't worry it's getting better this is just a gap filler.**

**Anyways I might be able to update sometime this week but I seriously doubt it because track starts this week!! **

**ARG!! Stupid busy life!! ;)**

**God Bless,**

**~Hannah~**


	10. The Truth

After running away from Mrs. Jones and Mr. Blunt, Alex wound up sitting in a park thinking over the events that had just took place.

It had been just yesterday when Alex shot the assassin in the building, afterwards he took off to his house and waited for Jordan to call… it never came. Now he knew why.

_Beep, beep, beep._

His cell phone rang. Before he opened it he prayed to God it wouldn't be Yassen again with another informative video.

Alex flipped open his phone to see a text message from Jordan's phone.

**Jordan: Alex! This is Avery, Jordan's friend.**

**Alex: What do you want? Do you work for Scorpia too?**

**Jordan: Yes but so what? Anyways, everything Yassen said was a lie! You have to believe me!!**

**Alex: Why should I?**

**Jordan: Because I also want Jordan to be safe… we might not be on the same side but we want the same thing don't we?**

Alex thought this over for a second before typing back.

**Alex: I guess….**

**Jordan: Oh shut up you TOTALLY like Jordan and you KNOW she wouldn't do something like that!! She would NEVER go back to Scorpia!!!**

**Alex: ….**

**Jordan: So what are you going to do about it???!!!!**

**Alex: Go save her….**

**Jordan: I CAN'T HEAR YOU!!!!!!!!**

**Alex: I'M GONNA GO SAVE HER!!!!!!**

**Jordan: That's the spirit! I'm sure you know where we're located… good luck :)**

After their conversation ended Alex ran back the Royal & General Bank and straight into Mrs. Jones peppermint smelling office.

"Alex," Mrs. Jones shot out of her seat behind her desk and with a motherly expression written all over her face.

"Yassen made up everything," Alex stated while walking up to Mrs. Jones's desk.

"Well…" Mr. Blunt put his hand on Alex's shoulder and lightly pushed him down in a seat, "he didn't lie about everything…."

"What?" Alex looked at both of them and debated if running away again was the right thing to do.

"Jordan did work for Scorpia," Mrs. Jones explained softly, "two years ago actually but she was working for us at the time. We needed her to finish what your father started so she went in. After she aced all of her classes, she was given an assignment. It wasn't a very big job actually, but for a twelve-year-old it was pretty big."

"Why did Yassen let a twelve-year-old girl join Scorpia?"

"We had her pose as a big time gangster's daughter, he was one of Yassen's friends then, or so Yassen thought. The gangster was actually planning to assassinate him so it worked out rather nicely," Mr. Blunt smiled and Alex stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"Anyways, Alex, she called us saying that she had no idea what she was supposed to do about the assignment they gave her," Mrs. Jones looked down at her fingers and twiddled her thumbs nervously. "And… we didn't exactly help her."

"No, not at all really," Mr. Blunt shook his head, "we were just as clueless as she was, so we just told her to wing it. She didn't like that response at all."

Mrs. Jones shook her head too, "No she didn't. Jordan, of course, screwed up the project purposefully and did a great job of turning Scorpia against each other. But once she returned to England we lost track of her."

"It wasn't until she joined the Chelsea football team when she finally showed back up on our radar."

"You knew about that?" Alex exclaimed.

"Of course, we just had you watch her because we knew she was on some type of mission and we were hoping that you could get close to her and you could find out who she was working for."

"Well she didn't tell me anything, she only said that her soccer coach was trying to assassinate the prime minister but we stopped him yesterday at the parade.

"Oh," was all Mr. Blunt could say. He was shocked of how much MI6 missed, it had never happened before.

Alex shifted uncomfortably in his seat and then looked up at Mrs. Jones.

"I need to get to Scorpia."

"What?!" she exclaimed.

"I need to get Jordan," he explained but Mrs. Jones didn't seem to change her opinion.

"Alex," she exasperated, "let an adult go there and get her! Yassen probably won't roll out the welcome wagon for your arrival." Mr. Blunt muffled his snicker with a cough but nobody was fooled. Mrs. Jones glared at him and then looked back at Alex who just stared hard at her with his famous 'just let me go' look.

She finally sighed.

"Fine, we can get you a ride," she told him and then took out her cell phone and quickly pushed a button and mumbled something into the phone. She looked back up at him and sighed again. "Your flight leaves in a half hour, I'll get you some new clothes."

Once she left Mr. Blunt looked over at him and smiled.

"Man, you really like Jordan don't you?" he chuckled; Alex glared at him and left the room to go get some gadgets from Smithers.

Twenty minutes after her conversation with Alex, Avery was walking down one of the many hallways in Scorpia when Yassen cornered her.

"I hear you took Jordan Nommack's cell phone," he stated and stared right into her guilty eyes.

"Umm… well…" before she could finish, Yassen shoved her against the wall.

"Who did you contact!?" he demanded loudly, attracting attention from the guards.

"No one," she whispered, which rewarded her a slap on the face.

"You contacted someone and you better tell me or Jordan will die!" he threatened and Avery finally broke down.

"I called Alex and told him to come here, but I only did it so we could finally take him down!" she lied and hoped it was believable.

Yassen smiled and then backed away from her.

"Good work, Avery," he said and left with a smile on his face to warn the guards to be on the look out for Alex Rider.

_What the hell did you just do, Avery?_ She thought to herself and then sadly left for her department.


	11. The Final Countdown

_I can be you're hero, baby_

_I can kiss away the pain_

_I will stand by you forever_

_You can take my breath away_

_Hero, Enrique Iglesias_

"Okay, we're going in," one of the MI6 agents whispered to Alex and the other agents that were circling in on the Scorpia fortress. Alex couldn't believe that in at least thirty minutes, Jordan would be back in his arms. It made his heart skip beats just thinking about it

He followed the agents in and wished that he had a gun. Oh well, his game plan was to steel the first gun he saw from a knocked out agent from either sides.

Alex pushed a button on his shoes and gloves and high-powered suctioned cups popped out. It was one of the gadgets that Smithers had given him.

The other agents did the same and they all slowly climbed up the side of the large building trying not to make a sound.

Finally they were inside, and after quietly knocking out three guards, Alex was sent with his own pod of four other men to go find Jordan. They sneaked down the hallway in their matching black uniforms and turned the corner towards the holding cell.

"Hey!" he heard someone shout and that was when the chaos started.

Suddenly, Alex felt something jam into his back from behind. He collapsed to ground but then quickly rolled to the side just barely missing a bullet that the Scorpia agent who hit him, fired. Alex rolled on his back and jerked his feet up and knocked the rifle that was in the Scorpia agent's hands, out of his hands and onto the floor. He jumped to his feet threw his lower palm under the man's nose making the nose in his nose impale his brain. The Scorpia agent fell to the floor with blood running down his face. Alex quickly grabbed the man's rifle and headed for the holding cell.

Jordan woke up to ringing alarms and the yells of furious men. She blinked furiously trying to regain focus. After trying for at least two minutes she decided to screw it move on to the next big question.

What the hell was going on?

Then, a bomb went off.

She sailed to the far end of her cell and slammed against the wall causing her head to throb in pain. When she looked at the bulletproof cell door she discovered that all she could see was dust, smoke, and blood that was splattered across the floor.

Jordan decided not to worry herself to see if it was hers or not so she dropped to the ground and crawled across the floor to find a way to exit.

"Ouch," she mumbled when her hand hit a pointy object. Jordan pulled herself closer to whatever it was and discovered that her hand hit a sharp part of a rifle that must of belonged to the dead guard that was laying on the ground.

A smile spread across her lips as she picked up the gun and ran out of the room.

She stuck herself to the walls like glue as she slithered across the floor with her rifle pulled tightly to her chest.

"Ow," she heard someone mumble from above her. Before she looked, she pulled out her gun and pointed it to wherever the voice came from.

"Wait!" the voice pleaded, she quickly looked up and saw that it was an agent from MI6.

"Oh," she said quietly and tucked her rifle away again, "sorry."

"It's okay," he told her then helped her up and gave her his extra gas mask.

"Where's Alex?" Jordan asked praying to God that he was still alive.

"I don't know," he confessed as he looked down at his feet nervously, "I haven't seen him for awhile… he was supposed be in my pod."

Her stomach dropped as she felt her heart break into tiny pieces.

"But he still may be alive," the agent quickly told her but she knew better.

Jordan only nodded then turned the other direction and bolted down the hallway.

"Where are you going?" she heard the man ask.

"I'm gonna find Alex!" she shouted and then leaped over a dead guard and then started her wild goose chase.

Alex found himself trapped under a large and heavy piece of debris and no way out.

When he was running down a hallway, a bomb exploded making part of the ceiling fall down on him and crushing his leg. After five minutes he found now way out and he was starting to loose hope.

"Oh look who it is!" a voice sneered behind him. He whirled around and saw a smirk plastered on a Scorpia agent's face. "Looks like it's a hurt Alex Rider!"

"Thanks for that bit of already known information Captain Obvious," Alex mumbled.

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill just like I did to her _girlfriend!_" he laughed and before Alex knew what he was doing. He pulled out his rifle and shot the man eight times even though he died on the second shot.

"She is not dead!" he stated harshly to only himself and then tried again to free himself.

"She is NOT dead!" he repeated over and over until he lost his voice in his throat that was closing from his welling of tears.

Finally, he knew what to do. He grabbed his rifle and shot repeatedly at the piece of ceiling until it broke down into many pieces.

When he tried to stand up, he only collapsed to the hard ground causing him to moan in pain.

_You can do this, Alex!_ He told himself repeatedly and then wiped away his tears, grabbed his gun, and then stood up and held onto the walls as he limped away.

_"NO!!!"_ he heard a female voice scream.

Alex whole body shut down but then quickly rebooted making him run as hard as he could towards the screaming voice.

After ten minutes Jordan knew that she was loss. Let's face, Scorpia was HUGE! But she couldn't give up. Alex couldn't be dead.

"Jordan?" a female voice excitedly asked and then ran towards her. Even when the person was a foot away Jordan still couldn't see her properly. Her vision became so fuzzy that nothing was fully visible.

"Avery?" she asked, hoping she'd be right.

"Oh my gosh!" Yup, it was Avery. "You're okay, oh, my gosh, I'm so happy!" she squealed and then hushed her voice in case Yassen was listening. "Are you okay?" she asked quietly and Jordan nodded. Avery nodded back and then grabbed her hand. "I'm gonna get you out of here," she told her friend.

Jordan nodded in agreement let Avery lead her to a safe exit.

"Don't worry," Avery told her after a couple of minutes going through winding hallways, "we're here." Jordan nodded once again and then gasped when Avery opened the door.

"Hello, Jordan," Yassen smiled along with the five other guards that were with him.

"NO!!!" she screamed and then turned around trying to leave but Avery blocked her way. "Avery how could you!?" she cried as a guard grabbed her wrists and dragged her to the center of the room.

"I'm sorry," Avery whispered but Jordan shook her head causing blood to fly around her.

"No you're not! If you were sorry you wouldn't have done this!"

"Oh, Jordan," Yassen laughed and then put his hand on Avery's shoulder, "she's just doing her job. After all, wasn't that what _you_ were doing when you were working with MI6?" he challenged with an evil smile. Jordan could only glare at the two, it was the only thing she had barely enough energy to do.

"Now," Yassen said and then walked over to Avery, "since you have done such a good job today. You get to have the honors," he told her proudly as he set a rifle in her hands.

"The honor to do what?" her voice trembled as stared down at the rifle in horror.

"What do you think? The honor to kill her, you idiot!" Yassen spat.

Avery stared up at Jordan with pleading eyes hoping she would forgive her.

"Jordan I-"

"Oh, don't worry, Avery," Jordan said coldly, "it's just business, right?" she raised an eyebrow at her. Challenging her to do the right thing.

But she didn't.

"I'm sorry, Jordan," she whispered and then held up the gun.

Before Avery pulled back on the trigger, the doors burst open and Alex ran into the room with twenty other agents following him.

"NO, JORDAN!!!!" he screamed when he saw the gun pointed at Jordan.

_BAM!_

The shot fired and Jordan fell back onto the cold, hard ground.


	12. The End almost

_-And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now  
- And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight  
- And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

_Iris, Goo Goo Dolls_

Alex woke up in a hospital bed with his legs wrapped in casts. To his left there was a huge machine that beeped which was really starting to annoy him. Other than that the room was plain and boring.

"_You're not allowed to go in there!"_ he heard a stern voice warn from outside of his room.

"_But I'm pretty much his girlfriend,"_ a girl protested who, Alex guessed, was Jordan.

"_I'm sorry but rules are rules!" _ The stern voice stated firmly and then her feet shuffled away, implying that their conversation was over.

"_ARRGH!!"_ Alex chuckled quietly to himself, he could practically see Jordan's teeth gritting in frustration.

Then the door opened and Jordan wheeled herself into Alex's room in a metal wheelchair.

"Hey," she smiled up at him as she closed the door then rolled over to the side of his hospital bed.

Alex's grin turned into a frown as he studied Jordan.

She looked good, she always did, but her hair was greasy and messy and there were scratches and bruised all over her arms. Her left wrist was bandaged and so was her stomach and her right ankle. Then last of all, he laid his eyes on her silver wheelchair that she sat in.

"Surprised?" she grinned then spun her wheelchair in a circle before finally stopping it so she could face Alex.

"You're not…" Alex started to say quietly but he couldn't even bring himself to say the word.

"Of course not!" she batted the air with her non-bandaged hand as if to push the suggestion away. "Apparently some of my organs are pretty damaged so they don't want me walking… I don't know I wasn't really listening," she shrugged then spun around again.

"And you're okay with this...?" he was surprised that she was being remarkably calm in the state that she was in.

Jordan sighed then looked at her bandaged ankle then back up at Alex.

"They way I see it, Alex, it's all gonna be okay," she smiled at him. "I mean, I am pretty pissed off that I'm stuck in this death chair for a month but the only thing that keeps me from losing my mind is by reminding myself that you're alive and that's all that matters." She smiled genuinely up at him. Alex couldn't help to be taken aback. What she said was deep and meaningful and, well… _serious_. Man, being shot in the stomach really did change you.

"But of course me being alive is a pretty big relief too," she smirked at him and Alex rolled his eyes.

So much for serious.

"Hey, I thought you weren't allowed to be in here," he reminded her once he remembered the conversation she had with the person outside his door.

She rolled her eyes. "Screw them, nothing gets in the way between me and what I want."

Shocker….

Alex chuckled and looked into Jordan's deep blue eyes, which were shimmering in the light. As he was staring at her gorgeous face he was lost in the thoughts the swirled around in his mind like a bowl of soup. He hoped that maybe they could go on vacation once they both felt better; of course he'd have to have Blunt send the word out that he, Jordan, and Jack were NOT to be disturbed under ANY circumstances. Alex also hoped that for once, maybe he could finish a semester of school without being disturbed with any distress calls from MI6 or anyone else who needed help. Most of all, Alex hoped that he and Jordan would last forever.

Once Alex and Jordan finally returned from a week in the hospital, Jack was waiting for them with a giant hug for Alex, despite that he was also in a wheel chair.

"I am not letting you go on another mission!" she told him as she practically choked him to death in her massive hug, which took Alex off guard.

"Jack!" he mumbled, "I can't breathe!"

"Oh!" she laughed and then let go of him. He gasped for air making Jordan laugh as she picked up black Prada purse and set it in her lap.

"Thank you for letting me stay with you guys," Jordan told Jack genuinely once the special taxi driver that was for people in wheel chairs took her suitcase out of the trunk for her.

"Any friend of Alex is a friend of mine," Jack replied with a warm smile and grabbed Jordan's suitcase and brought it inside the house.

"Oh," Jordan gasped and clutched her stomach.

Alex quickly wheeled to her side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Jordan winced and then shrugged it off, "it just hurts sometimes." Alex nodded and then Jack wheeled them up the ramp she had installed over the steps, and into the house.

Once they were inside, Jordan was shown her room that was four doors away from Alex's.

"Is it to your liking?" Jack asked with a smile. Jordan looked around the room and saw a bed, dresser, desk, and chair.

"No," Jordan said flatly and tried to keep a straight face as she watched Jack shift uncomfortably next to her. Finally, she burst out laughing. "Of course it is!" she laughed and Jack joined in with her.

Jordan couldn't help but feel so calm and relaxed in Alex's house. Jack was nice; her room was perfectly quaint. The place felt like home to her, and home was where she wanted to be for a long time.

Later on that night, Alex finally felt safe as he pushed himself out of his wheelchair and slipped into his bed and pulled the covers over his head and closed his brown eyes shut.

After two minutes his eyes shot open when he felt someone shove his shoulder.

"Hey, sleepy head," Jordan giggled as she stared down at him from her wheelchair.

As Alex looked up at her, he could see all of her beautiful features in the moonlight that was shining on her. It made her look like a goddess as she sat there happily next to his bed. Her body looked absolutely marvelous despite all the scratches and bruises that practically covered her whole body.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure," he lifted up the covers and she climbed out of her wheelchair and into his bed and then snuggled towards him. She rested her head on his solid chest and tried not to twist her waist too much.

"Alex?"

"Mhm."

"Thanks."

"For what, babe?"

"For… for not giving up on me," she blushed and he could feel the heat spread across his chest.

"I could never and would never give up on you, Jordan," he told her and then kissed the top of her head.

She sighed, "Thanks, Alex, you're so patient with me."

He laughed silently making her insides buzz, and then he leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

Once they broke apart the fell silent and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**A/N: The end :)**


	13. Author Note

**A/N: Hey everyone!! I just decided to separate my author note b/c it would just be weird if I attached it to the end of the story thing… ANYWAYS! I'm just writing to say that there isn't going to be a sequel and I am going to quit writing on here. Mostly because-**

**HA HA HA!!!!! **

**Just KIDDING! I would NEVER do that.**

**Okay, being serious now, there IS going to be a sequel. I just have to get around to write it…. Thanks everyone who followed this story!!!! You guys rock. Thanks to everyone who added me and/or the story to their favorites lists, reviewed, alerted, etc. etc.**

**God Bless,**

**~Hannah~ **


End file.
